


Motivation

by Arerona, Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Fellswitch [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Blue soul (Integrity), Fellswitch-Fate, Monster soul - Freeform, Purple Soul (Perseverance), SOUL Absorption (Undertale), Snowball Fight, Sparring, Swapfell, Training, fellswap, fellswitch, human soul, soulbreakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arerona/pseuds/Arerona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: There really isn't much Derringer wouldn't do for his brother, but using the soul's power is something he'd rather not think about. Nuke and Aria know he just needs a little bit of motivation and after some time and patience, both of them could convince him to do what they know he really needs.
Series: Fellswitch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642120





	1. Sometimes we need some motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Aria (C) Aria Serif (Mysterie)
> 
> First 2 chapters edited by Aria Serif (Mysterie)

His brother said he'd be in this part of the city; she needed to convince him to train. She had asked his brother for help on this particular endeavor, knowing that between the two of them they might be able to get him to agree to it. Derringer sat on an old worn bench, smoking his pipe and reading text messages from his brother about training. He didn't give any notice to the glares and even a few jeers from the monsters that walked passed him.

i said i would think about it. he text back, he would think about it but as far as he was concerned he didn't really even want to think about the soul; but he wasn't stubborn enough to just ignore it either.

"Giving him the same answer again?" She asks when she spots him, the dark robes making it hard for any real expression to be understood aside from whatever was in her tone. The only thing visible from beneath the hood was a pair of purple eye lights. This had been going on for a few days now. The monsters that dared open their mouths found themselves face-first in trash bins. Where she believed they belonged. Anywho had heard whispers about the little demonstration in the throne room were quick to leave. Even if they couldn't match her it seemed most of the residents were smart enough to stay out of her way. The event had spread like wildfire. Aria had known it would since there had been guards present and like any bored citizen... guards had talked to one another. In a matter of days, it had spread through no one publicly talked of it least it got them in trouble. The residents of this universe, she'd found, might not always be the best, but they weren't stupid. Derringer looked up from his phone, as he took a draw of his pipe, just in time to see some monsters face plant into a trash can. 

"heh," He paused in response.  
"yeah... he's a very persistent monster... i suppose you've come to try to convince me as well?" He shrugged.  
"but honestly i'd rather forget about it." He watched as the other monster scattered after Aria approached. While the monsters did fear him they didn't respect him, the Queen made sure that his everyday life in the capital was difficult.

"Yes, though you must try to understand the why of it. Before I ask you to do that, however, I wish to understand why it is you want to forget this. I understand that this was an accident, something you didn't intend to happen. Your brother told me what he heard had happened. Before I ask you to understand anything from me... I want to understand you better." Derringer shrugged. 

"i guess i can give you that..." He sighed.  
"it happened when Nuke was a young child, and i haven't told him everything... i was a low-level sentry in Snowdin when one day a soul breaker - monsters who don't want to break the barrier to reach the surface and kill any humans to just let the soul fade away - had just killed a human and was letting the soul fade... i'm not entirely sure what happened but i absorbed the soul." He took a long draw on his pipe, the smell of mint and echo flower-filled the air.  
"it felt like my bones were being ripped apart and forced back together... some royal guards found me and instead of dusting me on the spot, like they should have, the head of the royal guard thought the queen would want to deal with me personally. because i resisted the absorption and rumor had it that made the power from it stronger..." He paused and stared down the road toward the castle, just the top could be seen over the buildings and balled his fist then relaxed it.  
"i thought she was going to dust me but the queen gave me a choice... either be her enforcer or..." He stopped, clearly uncomfortable, fiddling with the pipe he changed the subject slightly.  
"the penalty for absorbing a human soul is death since her son was killed... so in all rights, i should be dust."

"Instead she left her greatest enemy alive..." He thought for a moment. 

"that's one way to look at it," He shrugged.  
"but it's not like i can actually do anything about her... and i don't think the training will really help." Most of him believed that but there was a small part that was beginning to think it might be a good idea, maybe it could give him a way out.

"That's not true. Derringer, you have a great deal of power. Maybe you didn't ask for this but it was given to you and, maybe it's a bit cheap to say, but isn't it true you would protect your brother with it if pushed? Why not learn to use it so... if push comes to shove... you aren't like a fish out of water and you can use it?" Just then Derringer's phone buzzed, it was a text from 

Nuke: Did you think about it enough?!

Derringer sighed but didn't text back as he looked back over to Aria, tucking his back in this jacket pocket. He didn't want to voice his true feelings since he didn't think he had much time left to live, he knew his time was short. The queen was growing tired of him and her abuse towards him was becoming increasingly violent. He walked away from the last encounter with the lowest HP he'd experienced in a very long time. Because of this, he didn't know if he wanted to waste the time training to use something he'll not end up having a chance to use. It wasn't that he wanted to die, he really didn't, but he had accepted this was his fate because he didn't have a choice in the matter. That one day she'd have him executed or simply get angry and dust him without warning. 

"of course, i'd do whatever it would take to protect him..." He huffed.  
"you two really know how to play cheap shots, don't you? i meant what i said when i said i'd think about it." There was a long pause when he spoke again.  
"this isn't an acceptance but what would this training entail?"

"I'm trying to only ask once a day because I don't want you to think I'm pressing too hard... but to answer your question. Well, we'd first need to get in contact with the other soul. As I do not know what type of soul it is from just the account from you both, training can vary. Each of the seven soul traits has different abilities. Whatever the soul's trait is, I would teach you their abilities as well as help the two of you communicate."

"it's alright, neither you nor he could press as hard as the queen... well, maybe you could since i don't know you that well yet, but i don't think you could be that cruel." He paused to take another draw of the pipe.  
"the soul is a deep blue, integrity, i think. but i don't know if there is enough of the soul left to communicate with... i assume the absorption hurt them as much as me because the soul has a large crack down the side. i think it happened either right before i absorbed it or right after i can't really remember." His phone buzzed again, another text. 

Nuke: I'm WAITING!

still thinking... i'll talk with you later he wrote and then put the phone back in his pocket.

"i assumed the crack was the reason i didn't go through any physical changes, except for growing a little taller."

"No... I won't be... but I'd be lying if I said I haven't been worse. As for the crack, no... that wouldn't have stopped the changes. You fought the absorption. You didn't fully absorb them as normal and thus you should be able to speak with them... though I should heal that crack they have to make sure the magic you use with them is not painful."

"most monsters here don't have that... a choice. the queen makes sure of that." He paused, his phone buzzed again,

Nuke: Come on! Tell me!

He put the phone back in his pocket. He gave a long sigh. 

"i guess we could give it a shot, if not for me for him."

"You've nothing to lose from doing this." She nods.

"i guess that is true..." He paused.  
"do you think that the soul would have any memories since i... since the absorption?"

"Likely, but how much is hard to say as well as of what. That is a question for the soul, not me." He leaned back in the bench. 

"hmmm, that will be interesting then..." He paused again and leaned forward elbows on his knees.  
"where or how do we start?"

"Not out in the open. I'll instruct you, but first, we need to find a more secluded spot. I take it that you know of such a place?" Her hands slipped into the opposing sleeves, one handheld her phone. Not that he'd know that as her sleeves were more than long enough to hide her hands when she wished them to. She shot off a text to Nuke.

A: Mission successful... training will commence soon.

"yeah, Snowdin, it's the only place where Undyne can't put her cameras ... i know a spot, it's quiet and secluded. i go there sometimes, it's a good ways away from prying eyes and far enough from the beaten path to prevent any wandering monsters from finding."

Nuke: REALLY?! Awesome!!

"alright then..." He stretched and stood up.  
"hope you don't mind a small shortcut." With that, golden magic filled the air and both of them disappeared.

They appeared a very short time later in a small clearing with trees encompassing the borders. Marring many of the trees were old gashes and injuries. On one end was a fallen tree that was clearly used as a bench, near the tree was a fire pit.  
"whelp, this is it... you can't even see Snowdin lights glowing off the roof of the cavern from here."

"Lead the way then."

A: Yup. Looks like your tactics worked master strategist.

Nuke: Mehehehe! Thank you I try! I can't wait to hear from him!! :D :) :D 

The phone dropped into a pocket in the sleeve as she shifted to move the sleeves so they didn't dwarf her hands.

"I never mind them, they're a rare treat honestly to be taken to a place like that. I appreciate it, truly. This is a nice spot. It will do well."

"oh, uh, i've never had someone thank me for one before. hmm, you're welcome." He looked around the clearing. "thanks, this is where i'd bring Nuke to train and sometimes camp..." There was a warmth in his voice that had not there before.  
"he learns fast and he has near-complete control of his magic except for the consist changing of his eyelights... not to mention his acting skills are amazing..." He paused before he reached into his pocket and pulled his pipe out again.  
"okay, what do we do now?" He asked as he packed the pipe but didn't light it.

"Well... this is going to be the most difficult part... because I'm going to ask you to trust me a great deal." She hadn't missed the warmth in his tone when he'd spoken about his brother. Like so many others she had met, their bond was unquestionable. The loyalty and love was there. It made her smile a little herself because it was just one of the things that had inspired her to fight... it was one reason she fought and put herself in danger more times than she cared to even begin to count. She knew that what she was about to ask of him, however, could be taken a wrong way if she was not careful. Each world had their own values on this sort of thing and she wasn't quite sure what the values were here. She was about to find out the hard way. He raised an eyebrow ridge and shifted uncomfortably as he lit his pipe and took a draw. 

"what do you need to do?"

"I need you to draw out your soul. I'm aware of the possible implications of such an action. It is one reason I asked for seclusion. I won't force this in any shape or form, but I need to do this so I can see the soul."

He shifted uncomfortably, monsters of this world didn't really discuss souls much outside of families. For him, it was more than just the taboo topic but it was a matter that he'd rather not discuss with her or anyone for that matter. 

"i figured something like that, the only ones i've willingly shown my soul to is my brothers..." He took another long draw on the pipe.  
"but there really isn't much of a choice, if i want to do this." He said apprehensively, there was a long pause as he thought about it. He really didn't want to do this but part of him really did want to learn more and if it helped... He slowly brought out his soul, the grey soul had a blue tinge to it; inside was a small blue soul with a crack through it, around the soul there was an unnatural green tinge, while it was out it wasn't completely there yet.  
"give me a moment." He said as he was clearly very uncomfortable about doing this. She nods and holds out her hands, between them emerges a soft white soul that looks like his but in its center is a deep purple heart that has a silvery sheen to it and seems to swirl with other colors. The purple soul looked a bit sickly as it didn't have the bright glow the blue soul did and it was so riddled with cracks of various sizes, it looked like it was about to shatter.

"that is your soul?" He asked. 

She nodded as his soul snapped involuntarily back into his chest. His soul was reacting to his mixed feelings, he sighed and walked over and sat on the tree bench, he took a long draw again this time he held it in letting it out slowly. 

"sorry..." His apology indicated that he expected sharp words for not being able to keep his soul in place.

"It's alright." Her tone is gentle, understanding. The colors of patience and kindness illuminated her soul in an attempt to put his mind at ease. She understood how hard even showing her his soul was, let alone getting it to stay outside of his ribcage. He slowly brought his soul out again, this time it stayed in his free hand.

"You are correct though... this is my soul. What it has become." Derringer looked at her soul slightly confused. 

"did you absorb a soul or..." His soul began to visibly jitter, while he was able to keep this anxiousness from showing in his physical form, his nerves showed through his soul. He took another draw from his pipe and blew the smoke onto his soul, it had a calming effect and his soul slowly stopped jittering.

"No. The soul you see, that purple one... it was what my soul appeared as originally. I was once human. This tiny soul you see inside mine is what's left of what made me human. Being who I am now... I have no scars to show but the scars of my original soul." She moved her soul close to his, but not making them get too close. Not only, she knew, would that make him even more jittery, but was something two strangers shouldn't be doing. Her magic swirled in a stream of silver from her soul and that magic wrapped around his and slowly moved towards the human soul to begin to heal the damage done to it.

"Even though I can heal the damage of other souls... do what most think is impossible... i can do nothing for myself." It took everything he had not to bolt as she approached, it was more out of instinct than anything else, he didn't really think she'd do anything. If he did he would have left the moment she asked to see his soul. Instead, he focused on his 'breathing' before he spoke again. 

"so you were once a human?" He didn't want to ask how it happened but he did wonder.  
"i think that is true for all who are your position... helping others but unable to help themselves..."

"Not all, some of those who I have trained have been more than able to fend for themselves and take care of themselves, but yes. I was once a human... I was a very pitiful creature when I came to the multiverse." She replies in a soft tone. All too aware of how a wrong tone could startle him more than she wishes and when her soul pulls back the magic is gone and the blue soul is whole and healthy.  
"There, you should be able to speak with it now without worrying about causing pain or anything."

"hmm i guess some can learn." He relaxed slightly as she pulled her soul away.  
"thank you..." He said as he glanced down at his soul.  
"can i put it back? or do we need it out to communicate with the soul?" While he did know a fair amount of how souls worked independently from back when he worked in the royal lab, he really didn't understand how or he had intentionally forgotten how a human and monster soul could work together

"No, you can put it back, I just needed to heal the other soul. You should be able to reach out to the other soul by directing your thoughts towards them, accessing a telepathic connection." He gave a huge sigh of relief as he let his soul quickly dart back into his chest, his demeanor changed, he wasn't as tense. 

"okay, i'll give it a try..." He tried to relax and focus on the human soul, nothing, there was a long pause as he said.  
"probably a dumb question and i think i know the answer, but you wouldn't be able to hear them?"

"A rather astute question actually. Most would consider it too stupid to ask. I cannot hear them like you will be able to, but I can read their dialogue to you."

"oh... i see." he tried again, this time he thought. hello, is... is anyone there?

Nothing.

i don't know if you can hear me or not, or if you remember anything i've done or...what happened but i'm sorry, i really didn't mean to absorb you ... it was an accident.

Still Nothing.


	2. Someone close.

Just as he was about to give up a small voice replied.   
  
**Thank you.**

  
"Hmm, can you be a little more specific? I'm sure this is the first time since anyone has heard you, though if you've been listening in then there's no need for introductions on my part."

 **  
****Oh... Yes of course. I've been listening but it has been very hazy... Thank you both.**  
The voice got slightly louder.   
**Thank you, Aria, for healing me...**  
The voice paused.   
**And Derringer... I should apologize to you... You didn't accidentally absorb me, well not in that sense. You did touch but I initiated the merge... I was scared... I didn't want to die, I'm the one who should be sorry.  
**Derringer gave Aria a confused look.

  
"While rare, I cannot say I am surprised. I wager this soul knew of the rumors of monsters being able to co-exist with human souls after they have left and for a soul of this color it is likely they saw that as their only option. Will you tell us your name?" The last part was obviously directed at the soul. Derringer nodded as the soul spoke again.

 **  
****Of course, my manners are somewhat rusty... I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mariah Price, at the time of my... death..? I was 24, Did you need anything further?** **  
  
  
**"No, it is nice to meet you though." Aria replies.   
  
**  
**

**Likewise.**  
She said as Derringer took a draw from his pipe; while he didn't smoke it only when he was nervous, he did smoke it more and burnt through the leaves quicker when he was.   
**  
  
****You're not a bad monster, Derringer... despite how little you think of yourself.** **  
** Derringer shrugged not really accepting what the soul said. 

  
"i guess..." Was all he could say.

 **  
****We'll work on that... What do we need to do so he can harness whatever power is in an absorption?** **  
** Derringer shrugged saying it really didn't make it feel any better. 

  
"You should listen more to the soul Derringer, after all. They know you better than anyone else ever will. To answer your question, now that you've established the mental link it should be easy to establish a magical one as well. The most basic of things is where to start. Derringer, use your magic to try and connect to the soul. It should feel like a magic that is both strange but familiar once you have done so successfully."  
  
  
"okay, i'll give it a shot..." He sighed and closed his eye sockets, and did his best to focus.

 **  
****That feels strange. I guess that means it's working? But it kind of feels like you're holding back Derringer.** **  
** He shrugged as he opened his eye sockets. 

  
"it feels wrong..." He said in almost a whisper he really didn't want to do this.  
"i don't know if i want- can... do this..." He trailed off.

 **  
****Derringer.**  
The soul said in a soft tone.   
**You care more deeply for your brother than anyone I saw when I was alive. It's okay to use this power to protect him... Especially from the queen... Please...**

 **  
** Derringer didn't respond instead he emptied his pipe by tapping it against the tree bench, and then just sort of leaned his elbows on his knees, arms folded over one another.

  
"Don't forget why we're doing this. You two were given a gift that is almost as rare in the multiverse as I am. Do not worry that your partner believes any of this is wrong, you and the soul are intertwined. You don't have to say what your darkest secrets are, because they will already know. A soul of Integrity is very hard to convince to do anything that is wrong. I know you have misgivings Derringer, but sometimes to become who we are meant to be... to protect those who matter the most to us... we will do things we are not proud of." Derringer sighed and stood up and walked over to one of the trees with gashes all over it. He traced the marks with his phalanges, the soul spoke up.   
  
  
**He is your whole world, isn't he?** **  
  
**

"yeah, if he wasn't here..." He sighed.   
"i would've been gone a long time ago." He turned back to Aria.   
"i understand... and if he didn't persist then i'd never have agreed. understand i didn't want any of this, i would've preferred death over becoming the queen's enforcer, my LV is at the max... i know it sounds strange for a fell verse monster to say, but i don't like to dust monsters." He paused.   
"i just want to live a quiet life."

  
**None of this is your fault...**  
The soul reassured.   
**It's the queen's, she's the one who's threatened you to do the things you've done... And remember a lot of monsters would've been dead if you didn't agree, including Nuke,**  
The soul paused.   
**but this might give you some hope... You deserve that much.** **  
** Derringer sighed.  
**Now none of that! Of course, you do.** **  
** The voice scolded for an unspoken thought.

  
"Please understand, Derringer... that you are not alone in that. Perhaps to you it might seem that other fell monsters would not wish to live peacefully, but that's just not true. Monsterkind is meant to be compassionate, born to show kindness and exists because of love... not LV." She paused a moment.  
"I am going to help you achieve your goal of peace since there is no human around here to do so, given the circumstances. You should not lose hope. The world above may not be perfect, but once monsters have had a chance to change... out from under the thumb of HER... then things will be better. I will find a solution and a way to be rid of her."

  
  
"i don't see it in the monsters around... and i don't see a way out; if i kill her there will be anarchy or alphys will take control... and lock me away..." He sighed without finishing his sentence.   
"...i haven't had any hope for a very long time... and i really don't understand why you want to help us even if you are a guardian... but i will accept it..." He paused as the soul spoke.

  
**Are you ready then?**   
She asked softly. He nodded, as he closed his eye sockets again, it was quiet for a long time as he focused.  
**It worked.**  
The soul said softly, as Derringer opened his eyes again they both could feel the flow of magic.

Just as she knew would happen, he and the soul could sense the falseness of the second statement. Even though he had no way of knowing that it was a lie.

A look of concentration and then realization crossed his face as he focused,  
"flowey was not your first enemy" he said, he could feel the soul agree. He had to admit that it felt strange to have the presence of the soul around, while he always had a sense something was there he never felt them like this before.

"Correct, I lied about that. My first enemy was a version of a child demon named Chara."

"interesting... " He paused, he's heard about Charas in other AUs but hadn't met one yet, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. "will we always know? or will it be something that we'll have to switch on and off? "

"Now that you've linked up, you will always know."

Derringer nodded, but he still had his concerns,

Derringer, it's okay to be nervous. This is new for the both of us...Try to relax, things are going to get better

**"That's correct."**

****

"i guess... so where do we go from here?" Derringer shrugged,

****

"Go rest now, get more acquainted with the soul. Tomorrow we will move to the next step."

****

"okay," he turned to leave before but he stopped, "thanks... for being patient... i'm sure it isn't easy helping someone as reluctant like me..."

****

"Of course." He had no idea that she had to learn patience over the years as a human... of the things she'd had to put up with that made her both so very gentle as a friend and mother, but that also made her so very terrifyingly vicious as an enemy.

****

Derringer nodded. "i guess i'll see you tomorrow" as he disappeared he figured he'd head to the capital mainly to pick up Nuke he'd be finishing his shift in the capital soon so he'd pick him up

****

Aria nodded and decided to walk through the forest a bit.

****


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finally convinced Derringer to train and healed the human soul, Aria now begins his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events of the night before begin here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517840/chapters/59191000

The Next Day, as Derringer arrived in the clearing he sat on the tree bench and lit a small fire in the fire pit, it was his day off.

"i still don't know how this is going to help..." Derringer said, "in the end, we are still going to be trapped here, humans aren't going to just let us live outside of the underground..."

 **Derringer, Not all humans are like the ones you met when you went through the barrier. That was one government, there are those that want to reunite humans and monsters...** the soul paused, **You don't trust her?**

"it's not that i don't believe her," Derringer sighed, "it's just there could be an au similar to ours... and they make it and we don't..." he sat in silence for a while.

"I'd be shocked if you did believe me honestly," Aria says as she approaches him.

Derringer looked up, while he was slightly startled by her sudden appearance he just shrugged and rolled with it,

"it's just from where i'm sitting, i can't image any resolution to any of this...after i first absorbed Mariah..." It did fill strange to say the soul's name.

"the queen forced me through the barrier, she wanted me to gather the souls needed to break the barrier... but the humans have an army base at the entrance... they are ready if we ever break the barrier to storm in" he paused as he rubbed the back of his knee, he'd forgotten to mend the rip in his pants there.

"the queen doesn't understand the barrier is protecting us in a way..." he sighed. Last night had been hard, the queen had wanted him to remove many of the monsters in part of the Capital that she wanted to build some new unneeded building. He convinced her not to but it came at a cost, he was injured severely and needed the aid of his brother to get home.

"but maybe i'm wrong"

"I know it's hard to believe. Should the barrier break while I am present, I will protect you from the stupidity that is the human government."

Derringer nodded, but he didn't voice his concerns about what would happen if she wasn't there.

"so um... what are we going to do today?"

"The next thing I'm going to teach you is called Gravity."

"okay..." he thought for a moment, "is that different from blue magic?"

"Yes and no."

Derringer stood up, "what do we have to do?"

"Like before, you'll reach out to the soul with your magic. The goal here though is that after you do so you lift that rock without touching it. You will send out the magic of the other soul to surround the rock and lift it off the ground."

 **Ready?** The soul asked, it was more of a reassurance than a question,

"yeah..." Derringer gave a sigh and focused on the rock but instead of lifting the rock off the ground gently he sent it flying striking a nearby tree. "oops, that wasn't what i wanted to do..."

"Try again."

 **Don't think about the future, focus on the moment** The soul said, Derringer was really preoccupied thinking about the future,

"i'm trying... but it's hard..." it was hard for him, he's gone from having no hope for the future to having a glimmer of hope and he didn't know what he was going to do. He closed his eyesockets as he focused on the rock again, this time it lifted up slowly.

"Very good. You have good control, more than most."

 **There we go** the soul said.

"um... thanks," he placed the rock back down, "maybe because i use blue magic so much and it translates?"

"That is a likely thing. There is one other ability you can tap into, but it's most likely not going to be something you'd use given your personality and it takes quite a bit of practice to actually perform as well."

"oh?..." he looked very apprehensive, "what is that?"

"It is an ability I call Echo. It has no official name otherwise. It is the ability to affect living things with music."

"um... o..okay... i'm not sure if i have a musical bone in my body..." Derringer looked very confused.

"You don't have to. It comes natural to the soul you're harboring. In this instance... you allow Mariah to temporarily take some control and summon whatever their natural talent was in life in the form of music."

"that's good..." he paused he was slightly leery of the prospect of giving her some control, not out of fear that the soul would do anything but because it was something he'd never done before. And he's always had a slight fear that to soul would take over.

 **It's okay, You know I couldn't do that,** Mariah said feeling Derringer's uneasiness,

 **Hmm... I used to like playing string instruments especially the Harp...** she paused trying to give him time to relax,

 **He's really, really uneasy about his one,** she stated as he fiddled in his pocket for a moment, before putting his hands at his sides. He'd forgotten his pipe back home on his nightstand the night's events and the stranger who had dropped by had thrown him for a loop.

**Maybe we should take a break?'**

"no...i'll be fine, just... how do i do that? i know focus but..." he stopped mid-sentence unable to finish it,

 **Maybe you could give him a few pointers on how to do it...and maybe something to ease his fears? He has an irrational fear that once he gives me control he won't get it back,** she added the irrational part because that is what Derringer thought of it, he just couldn't get himself to say it.

"First off... it's not irrational. I do not blame him for such a fear, even with someone you trust very much. There was a time, Derringer... when I was... not so different from Mariah. It is not a time I speak of much because I am not particularly proud of it. There was a soul, a monster soul... who was unfathomably kind to me." She paused a moment, considering her words.

"He is my very best friend. Even after all I had done... he stood by me. Helped me be who I am now. At the time, I was like the soul you absorbed... I was weak and desperate... maybe not in the same way they were... but I was. My friend trusted me... even when he had no reason to. He played host to my soul for a while. I can tell you right now that even with all the power I had... I could not have taken over him." Before he could protest she went on.

"It wasn't because he was my friend or anything. That wasn't the reason. It was because of the very thing that soul is made up of. Integrity. The definition of that very word means to be upstanding... to do what is right. I am not a soul of Integrity as you saw, my soul is a different color. Even so, if someone like me... who has only a small amount of Integrity, knows it is not right to take over a host... how much more do you think that soul feels to not do so?"

He nodded as he looked down, he wondered what happened to cause her to need that kind of help but he didn't say anything. A conflicted look spread across his face, he was conflicted between what his head said from years of experience and what his soul was saying.

"in my soul i know that is true... but my head says to trust my experience..." what he didn't vocalize was, ...with the queen, "says to stay on my guard..." he paused, "i've tried to live with integrity, but... it's hard for me to see it in others,"

 **Because of The queen...?** Mariah clarified,

Derringer nodded.

"but...i want to do this...it feels strange to trust someone like this..."

Aria nods.

"You've already gone great lengths as it is, trusting me even when you know so little. I understand too well the damage that tyrant has done and how hard it can be to trust someone when trusting has done nothing but brought pain; where expectations are shattered and hopes are dashed. Even if it was years ago for me, I have not forgotten where I came from where such was the norm for me as well. I will continue to prove through my actions, and not just words, that I am worthy of the trust you have placed within me." She was thoughtful a moment before speaking again.

"As for this last ability, should you choose to use it, to practice with it, the soul's magic should provide you with the instrument that they played."

He really hoped that was true, and that she wouldn't betray his trust. He truly didn't believe she would because of his newfound abilities, but he still had his doubts because of everything he'd been through.

"it has been hard... really hard," Derringer was silent for a moment, "will the instrument be like my bone constructs?"

"I believe it will be made purely of magic, but it is possible that it may include some bone constructs as well." She understood his doubts, perhaps that was why she'd been able to sway him thus far, because she understood him and did not force him past anything she believed he could handle... even if she had been persistent about the training.

"okay" Derringer said as he gave a long sigh as he tried to focus again,

a very small and shaky harp slowly began to form, but quickly disappeared again

 **Good Job Derringer!** Mariah encouraged knowing how defeated he had been, she knew he needed to hear as much encouragement as he could get.

"That was very good for a first try. As I said, it's very difficult magic."

Derringer gave her a small smile.

"you know... it feels nice for once, not to be downgraded for getting something wrong..." he hesitated, "thank you"

"A good teacher knows that downgrading a student doesn't accomplish anything. I know too well what it feels like. I do not wish that on anyone else. I also know how hard you're trying. There is merit in that as well."

"there are a few people i can think of who i wish would learn that," Derringer sighed, "i guess there is merit in trying..." he paused,

**Of course, there is!**

"Many might wish to, but few can who are not human."

Derringer nodded understandably.

"should we try again?" slowly a harp appeared it flicked a little longer this time before disappearing again.

They tried again, this time it stayed, barely, but it was there. Flickering like it was about to disappear

 **It...It's staying at least.** The soul assured,

"interesting..." Derringer said looking at the new construct in front of them with wonder,

"The more you practice, the better you will likely get. Once it's solid, you'll be able to play."

The harp slowly faded away, as he spoke.

"yeah, i think we are going to need a lot of practice just to get it to stay right now."

She nods.

"That you can summon it to proper shape is a good sign. many have trouble just with that. I've seen many try and end up making it far too small or too big with first-time summons and not even been able to make it stable enough to grab. You both are doing very well."

 **Thank you very much,** The soul voiced, **Once we are able to get it to stay correctly, how will it help him?'**

"Once you do then you will be able to have temporary control of the hands to play a melody; which will vary depending on your intent, everything from dissonance to scare foes to calming melodies to soothe allies."

The harp faded completely away, 'Hmm I can't wait until we can do that... But it's going to take a lot of practice for both of us, I believe'

"me more so than you" Derringer sighed, "i think i'm holding us back" he was still reluctant about letting her have control back but he was slowly getting used to it.

"Possibly, but that comes with time. Don't be discouraged."

"i'll try not to be," Derringer said thoughtfully, "...this has been eyeopening for me..."

"I imagine so, but change that is worth it usually does not come quickly if it is change that is going to stay."

 **That's true** Mariah agreed, **I think we'll also get better as him and I get better acquainted.**

"Correct."

Derringer nodded, they tried again the harp appeared again but it still was see-through, it stayed longer this time but then it slowly faded.

"yesterday, when you were teaching me, scaled, you had mentioned there was only one other monster, who is it?"

"A Papyrus like you, his code name is Stretch."

"hmm, ok it doesn't ring a bell," Derringer said, "but there hasn't been many papyrus' passing through here" he paused for a moment he'd never actually _met_ another Papyrus.

"heh, sometimes i forget that is my real name..."

"He comes from an au called Underswap. He isn't a traveler except when he's called to meet with the council with his brother. Their au is sectioned off to prevent Error from running rampant in it again. So unless you go to a meeting yourself you aren't ever likely to meet him. He's... very distrusting thanks to Error. Took me ages to gain his trust... especially after... " She trailed off, thinking.

  
"i can understand that..." he nodded, "then we'll probably never meet, i doubt i'll leave this AU..." he paused thinking about the future and for a split second he could picture one, "especially after what? if you don't mind me asking..." 

There was a sigh.  
  
"I've done some things I'm not proud of, well, two specific things actually... the later of the two would be grounds enough for exile.... but instead the four granted me a chance to redeem myself. It was before your world existed." 

Derringer wanted to ask what she did but he didn't want to pry, she hadn't really pried into his past, "...i've never really believed in second chances, most of the monsters here never take it.... even though i've given monsters in the capital plenty..." he paused considering his words, "but i think... if anyone deserves one, it's you..."

"I appreciate that. Especially considering you don't know about what I actually did." 

"i don't think it would matter if i did..." he said, "i don't know what the four's rules are, but just in what i've seen of you, you've proved that they were right...to give you another chance"

"Let's just say it's a mercy I've struggled to prove myself worthy of." 

Derringer nodded, the harp slowly reappeared the less he stressed about it the easier it was.

"i don't see a lot of mercy here."

"It is, sadly, a rare thing and not just here, but in the multiverse itself. So many from my world are far too fascinated in making others suffer, especially those they believe do not even really exist. It is sad, seeing aus that exist for no other reason than that."

There was silence for a while, "i guess some people love to create suffering..." he paused   
"but i suppose without it there can't be any heroes..."


	4. Sparring

"While that is true, you would think there would be enough of us to deal with it... but no... for every thousands of upon thousands of universes crying out for justice... there is just one guardian... " 

"those aren't good odds..." he sighed, "can guardians arise from there own aus? "

"Yes. Some have.... like Stretch. He is technically the guardian of his AU alongside his brother. There have been others who have become guardians for one reason or another... but all have had their own au at some point. Some, like Enigma..., arise to protect their au from other bad things. I haven't really had a chance to get him made official yet, but I have made it known he is the guardian of his own universe."

"enigma, heh, i didn't know that about him, but it would explain why he warned me about error. and why he both welcomed me and warned me about his au if i ever got my machine working... he seemed very protective about his au..." he paused, "even though i know about them...it's hard for me to imagine dangers from the outside when i have so much to worry about here."

"I see, I didn't know he'd come here. I imagine he wanted to warn you that there are worse things out there than you queen. Error just being one of them." 

"i don't think he came solely for that purpose, he was looking for his father. he denied it but i think he was lost. he stayed for a day or two before he left," he thought for a moment, "strange how one person in one au can be related in a different in another..." he paused as if he hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.  
"anyway, he came on another time he gave Nuke some baseball cards... he said they were pretty popular in his au with the kids."   
Derringer fiddled with his pocket as if looking for his pipe.  
"he stayed a little longer because Nuke liked his stories and thought about staying longer. but then, the queen called me, angry, as usual ... and well" he shrugged, "i came home pretty beat up, he saw and we had a heated discussion about the queen and how he couldn't stand to see a papyrus mistreated like that. he left shortly after, he said it was so he wouldn't do something stupid to her, he hasn't been back since." 

"All things considered... I understand his position. I am a mother. To me... seeing any of you in pain is like a burning fire that cannot be put out... I imagine since you remind him of his own brother that he feels that same fire." 

"i guess so," he shrugged, "but i don't know if you or he understand my position. if i actively fight back she'll do it to Nuke or she'll..." he trailed off not saying that she has threatened to dust everyone in Snowdin.  
"so you're a mother?" he said changing the subject. 

"If I didn't understand your situation I would have dusted her for daring to lay her "mark" on anyone. Yes, I am a mother of three. Two boys and a daughter."

He winched as his fingers traced the scar on his cheek it was poisoned and would never heal unless the poison was removed by someone show was a skilled healer.

 **Its not your fault...** Mariah responded to an unspoken thought, **I'm going to keep reminding of that until you believe it...**

"How old are they?" he asked ignoring her.

"The boys are about your age, the girl is younger and still in training. I also happen to agree with Mariah. "

Derringer sighed.

"i guess but being told that and believing it is two different things..."  
he paused, "are they guardians too?"

"One is, though he'd flat out deny it if you asked; his brother chose not to and their sister has yet to decide what she will do." 

Derringer nodded.

"in case they ever pass by what are their names?"

  
"Naatsoe and Justice are my boys, Mika is my daughter. Though I imagine it will be some time before she might." 

Derringer nodded.

"i'm sure she'll figure things out"

"When she gets older, perhaps." 

"perhaps," Derringer agreed he knew part of the answer though but said nothing, as his mind wandered to the guest in his living room. He hadn't noticed the harp softly glowing next to him.

"Looks like you've managed to stabilize it." She gestures to the harp. 

"You weren't even thinking about that, were you? Your mind is somewhere else... I can see it in your expression." 

"huh?" it wavered a moment but then stabilized again, "oh...uh yeah, my mind was far away, does this mean we should be able to play it?"

"Something is certainly on your mind. Interesting... I do not believe I have seen you distracted like this before, but yes. you should be able to play it. Whatever you play will affect those who hear it." 

He brought the harp into his hands.

"it's just a lot of things have been happening quite fast, and..." he trailed off as they began to play a soft melody it wasn't perfect but it wasn't off-key either, "this is all just really strange to me"

  
She nods.

"It's in the melody." 

**So whatever our intention will be the music will reflect?** Mariah responded, 

"Yes." 

The soft tune played for a short while, and then abruptly stopped.

"is there a way to tell if a reset has happened?" he asked out of the blue as the harp disappeared.

"Yes. For me, I can tell by reading the code. For you... it's a matter of repeating things you know you've already done." 

"oh ... what about nightmares of it happening?" He asked rubbing his chest.

"Hmmm, that one is a fifty-fifty. It can be an indicator... it can also be a warning that it's going to happen. Dreams are... fickle that way. Classic has those nightmares because it HAS happened... but I've me others who suffer from the nightmares, yet it's never happened to them. For instance... Foxtrot. He has suffered through the nightmares of watching everyone die, but his Frisk never did any of that. That is one of the very rare few places in any of the multiverses where there has never been any monsters who have died because the human never killed."

"i see..." he said, "i hope it's the latter" he mumbled softly to himself before asking.

"if a reset were to happen, would the last few days be forgotten?"

"In your case... no. You should remember them and realize something was going on or -at the very least - have a strong sense of deja vu."

He thought for a moment.

"well none of this is familiar so that is good," he said more as a thought to himself than anything, then turning his thoughts back to the training he asked, "where do we go from here?"

"Battle simulation... or in other words, sparring." 

"okay, this should be interesting" He nodded.

She nodded in agreement.

"The only rule is that you must use what you've learned and nothing else or you forfeit the match." 

"...this is really going to be interesting than..." he said with a slight reluctance.

 **'Just focus you'll do fine,** Mariah reassured 

"I'll even the playing field by using only my soul trait abilities." 

"fair enough," he paused, "what are those?...or am i to be surprised?" 

"As a soul of perseverance... I have three abilities. I can restrict your movements through special threads, i also have an ability that will not actually come into play. Karmic Retribution. The third is more of a support ability and boosts my defense until the end of the match." 

Derringer nodded but he raised his eyebrow ridge.

"okay... yeah i'd rather not be hit with karmic retribution," he mused knowing what exactly would happen, "lets see how this goes..."

  
"Well, in my case, it's a slow thing even when it's activated. I have little doubt that you'd qualify for it... but since I'm not actually intending to hurt you I will block it." 

"i have no doubt either," he sighed his Lv was high enough to warrant it, "i guess we should begin then"

  
She nods, taking up her place in the area to begin the spar. Derringer stretched slowly, he then summoned the harp and to his surprise, it actually appeared solid.

She waited to see what he would do, as he had the first turn.

The harp felt strange in his hands as the soul and he began to play. They didn't want to injure her and weren't 100% sure of the capabilities yet, so they sent a wave of music it wasn't shill it just sounded confusing at her to maybe throw her off her game.

The sounds made her blink her attempt to ensure him with the threads missed.

Using the power from the soul, he picked up a snowball and lobbed a medium it wasn't as clean as it would have been if he used blue magic but it held together as it flew

  
She ducked and snagged him with the strings this time, restricting his movements to the threads, forcing him to only be able to move along them but nothing else.

"hm," he murmured as he tried to go against the threads, but wasn't able to. He had to admit though, fighting someone who posed a challenge to him was a good change of pace.  
In an attempt to free himself, they sent another wave of music toward her same as before just slightly louder.

It made her stumble, but the threads weren't even in her control anymore and stuck fast. They weren't going to go away until the end of the battle, he'd just have to dodge best as he could as she tried to hit him. Though there was no harmful intent behind it so of course even if she didn't miss as badly as she just did, it wouldn't actually do any damage.

With his movements restricted, he moved along the threads. He had an idea about using the music from the harp to send a wave of snow toward her. He gave it a try, they played a light tune that whipping up a small wave of the fresh snow. Sending a fast-moving small flurry of snow toward her 

She giggled a bit like a child in response to the snow. There was no way he could have known that she liked snow. For a brief moment, she seemed to take it in, like an innocent child who was seeing snow for the very first time.

Derringer gave a small smile.

"i think you enjoy snow?" he said sending another snowball at her

She ducked with a chuckle.

"Let's just say it reminds me of something I lost a very, very long time ago." 

"Nuke really likes the snow too," he said following the threads, he gave the harp another go, the music swept up another gust of snow there was slightly more snow in the flurry this time, 

"Guess that's something we have in common then." She took a swipe at him but missed again.

"yep," he said as he dodged, being limited to a thread was a big change from being able to move freely and he wasn't used to it. He lobbed a large snowball at her, they were slowly becoming more confident with these new powers.

She batted the larger one away, making it turn into a poof of snow before gathering some herself that was on the ground and lobbing it at him.

  
He thought about dodging it but decided to try and use the harp's music to disperse the snowball. It worked to an extent, the snow poofed but the wave of music wasn't strong enough to prevent the flakes from covering his jacket 

She nodded with a smile of encouragement at his innovativeness even as she gathered another snowball to throw at him.

He took the opportunity to lob another snowball at her, this one was a little larger than the others.

The two snowballs seem to collide instead.

"Welp... snow problem there... I'll just get another one." She makes another snowball to lob at him.

"icy what you did there," he chuckled as they tried again with blocking the snowball with music, this time it blocked the snow causing it to fall to the ground 

"I'll try not to slip up too much." Was the reply along with a chuckle as she made several snowballs in a row before throwing them one after the other.

"Let's see if you can keep up the barrage of puns as well." 

He dodged a few of the snowballs as he said, "you have a lot flurry in those throws" they used the harp to disperse the rest of them, "at least i haven't flaked out yet." 

"I'd harp on you but then your brother might string me up!" 

"heh we wouldn't want you to get into any treble," He said throwing another snowball at her, "but i don't think he'd resort to violin-ce"

"I'll note that for the future." She replies, dodging his snowballs to throw back more of her own.

He managed to dodge a few of the snowballs but he was slowing down his stamina wasn't as strong as hers, one grazed his head, "looks like i might have a-minor concussion"

  
She chuckled and stepped back this time, allowing the magic to bring up the menu to show mercy to end the battle. She wasn't going to wear him out. As the threads disappeared he stretched.

"that was interesting and actually kinda fun" he said as he sat on the tree bench 

"We can do it again tomorrow, but for now relax. You did very well."

“okay," he said, giving small smile he enjoyed himself, "i know i've said this before, but it feels strange to be praised for doing a good job," he paused "thank you.. hmm i better head home Nuke will be heading to alphys' soon."

She nods.

"I am sure it is, but I will not deny telling you when you perform well or make a mistake. So far you've both done exceptionally well considering the hurdles you've had to overcome."

Derringer nodded.

"i should hope you'd tell us if we were making a mistake'

  
**Thank you** ' Mariah said, **It’s been amazing being useful after all these years**

Aria nods.

"No point in hiding mistakes because that is how you learn. You showed good initiative in using the music to block the snowballs, but there are other uses as well. Remember that music can affect opponents in many ways."

"true," he agreed, "thanks, but i think the music will be something we'll have to work on i really don't think i have a musical bone in my body," he said as he stood up.

"It's not about whether you do or not, it's what you intend. Don't worry. Mariah will know what notes to play to achieve the goal. You don't have to be musically inclined. She is." 

Derringer nodded as Mariah agreed,

**Yep! That's Right!**

"i guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Derring said.

 **Have a good night,** Mariah said as Derringer disappeared .

  
She had only nodded before he had disappeared. Once he was gone a soft hum came from her.

"It seems there is something here that does not belong.... or someone. It is strange... and yet familiar. I know this sense of magic... but why, my friend, are traces of this around you of all monsters?" She mused to herself. 


	5. It's element-ary my dear Derringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning elements

Derringer yawned as he finally decided to get up and do something; he took a shortcut to the clearing. Aria was waiting, sitting in a circle of lavender flowers.  
"hello Aria," He said as he walked over to her.  
"those are pretty flowers."  
  
"Hello Derringer, they are. They are called Lavender, like their color. The scent they give off is a calming one."  
  
"i haven't seen those before," He mused as he sniffed them.  
"they do have a pleasant scent to them."  
  
"It is my favorite scent, humans use this scent to calm themselves. I am not surprised you haven't seen it, normally such flora only exists on the surface."  
  
"i can see why it's your favorite... sometimes i find sprouts of surface plants; that's how i found the sprouts for the mint leaves i smoke."  
  
"So that's what that smell is. I was wondering why it was familiar, I never could put my finger on it."  
  
"yep, mint and echo flower is the only mix i'll smoke." He mused.  
"i did try tobacco once but it made me sick for a week."  
  
"Well, that stuff makes tar so that doesn't surprise me that it made you sick."  
  
"yeah, the tar-coated my ribcage," He sighed smelling the lavender.  
"not to mention the queen hates the smell of it, she'd have a fit if she smelt that on me."  
  
"Shall I make you a little bottle that just smells like it so you can irritate her with it?" Aria smirks a little. He chuckled for a moment.  
  
"hmm... tempting... i suppose i could hide it in her room somewhere."  
  
"Or better yet, i'll just give you a bottle to spill all over her room."  
  
"sure, it'll drive her nuts for a few days." He mused. She gently traced an image into the ground near her with a finger and the bottle appeared as if it was always there. Aria handed it over to him.  
  
"I have a question for you."  
  
"thanks," He said, tucking the bottle in his jacket pocket.  
"what's your question?"  
  
"Have you seen the anomaly walking around here?"  
  
"anomaly?" He thought for a moment, trying to decide how to handle the question without telling her about Mika or lying to Aria.  
"hmm what do you mean by anomaly?”  
  
"I'm aware there's someone else here besides me. Someone who wasn't born here. I noticed the Code's shift a couple of days ago."  
  
"ah... hmm someone came through the other day, they were injured so i let them stay for a few days... they left this morning..." He shrugged.  
"... at least i think, they weren't in our home when i woke up, so i figured they felt well enough to leave."  
  
"I see." He pulled his pipe out of his pocket and lit it.  
  
"how does traveling between aus work for you? is it similar to my shortcutting or is it different."  
  
"It's different from your shortcuts. Your shortcuts rely on very precise magical and mathematical equations to function. As you're simply moving yourself from one place to another. Shifting from one plane to another, which is what I do in traveling through the aus and the multiverses, is less logical in its schematics. Considering it works mostly off a force that has yet to be fully understood even by the brightest of minds."  
  
"hmm... i see..." He thought for a few moments.  
"i know when i take a shortcut when i'm injured i don't always land where i want. if you were to blindly shift due to an injury, what are the odds of you landing in an au and not some void or even in the same time zone?" He didn't really know why he was asking but he wanted to know if Mika showing up was just a plausible accident or if it was so outlandish that it had to be by design.  
  
"Hmmm, well time is funny. The calculations for that are different than what is used for either shortcuts or shifting through the AUs. I've traveled while injured before. The results ended with me landing in various places, mostly beyond my control even when I was focusing. Time travel is usually very precise and even the slightest of offsets can result in landing in any part of time not meant to. I've landed in a few voids by accident while injured. This happened when a monster snatched my brush and busted it. Not only did I have a broken arm, I also had a malfunctioning brush for a good while.

"so it was completely random then..." He mumbled, more of a thought to himself.  
"... your brush being broke sounds like it would be very frustrating."  
  
"Painful too. It's not just a mere tool, it's a part of me."  
  
"ouch, i bet it is, when Catster is hit i can feel her pain.”  
  
"I had the same scars on my arm for several years before they disappeared completely." Derringer traced the scar on his cheek.  
"how'd they break your brush?"  
  
"I lost it during a fight, this monster... a particularly malicious one, thought it would be fun to snap it... likely after trying to use it and failing to since it only responds to my magic."  
  
"i see," Derringer nodded, taking a draw on his pipe.  
"they probably did try to use it, but you'd think a monster would know about magic-related objects..."  
  
"Many do." She nodded.  
  
"guess some don't though," He said, he then thought for a moment.  
"there is someone who has a bone to pick with you," He said, as Catster appeared she purred up next to him.  
"yesterday when i got home she was very mad at me."  
  
"I should have known. Hello Catster." She flicked her tail as she turned her head away.  
  
"stop that," He chuckled.  
"i can't rely on you all the time, it was good practice."  
  
"I know you're mad at me, but he is right and it is crucial for his future that he learned this." She scrunched her nose up for a moment and then looked at Derringer, she then trotted over to her and purred next to her, she was about the size of a mountain lion at this point.  
"oh... i see how it is." He chuckled.  
"you forgive her in a few minutes but you stay mad at me for hours."  
  
"I think it's because she can sense what you haven't told me. That the power she has recently been exposed with is very similar to my own." She gently strokes the feline. Derringer took a draw on his pipe, as Catster purred.  
  
"hm perhaps," He thought for a moment and then shrugged.  
"i just don't want to get them in trouble."  
  
"Hrm... well considering the current time guardian hasn't come hunting this individual like a rabid dog... I would say they're meant to be here in this exact place and time." Derringer was quiet for a moment.  
  
"how is that possible? wouldn't it create some sort of paradox?" Aria chuckles.  
  
"A living creature, human or not, goes through drastic changes to the point that they are no longer the same physical being they were seven years prior. Thus, a paradox is very hard to actually achieve without moving along a timeline of the same year and place as the traveler's currently living. Let's be honest, no time traveler - with the exception of the 7th souls - ever traveled back so little distance in time as that. Also, said humans create different timelines when they travel thus avoiding paradoxes themselves."  
"heh, i think i understand," He mused.  
"space travel i can understand but the concept of time travel escapes me."  
  
"It’s tricky." She agreed.  
  
"i can definitely see why..." He paused.  
"so there is a time guardian as well?"  
  
"There's more than one, but yes."  
  
"interesting," He said as he took a draw on his pipe, which gave him an idea.  
"hm think i could smoke the lavender?"  
  
"Hmmm, you could try I suppose."  
  
"ok," He nodded. "did you have any particular reason for bringing them here? " He asked curiously.  
  
"Just that I like them."  
  
"i see." Derringer nodded, holding a twig of lavender.  
"so you can sense when she's been around something that doesn't belong?" He asked as Catster sat next to Aria.  
  
"I can sense various types of magic, I can also see that magic... in a manner of speaking."  
  
"kinda like an aura?"  
  
"Sort of... but not. I read the code of things. Each magic signature has a unique code that is both unique, but similar to the properties of its universe. My magic, however, is not from any universe or multiverse known to you or anyone else like you. Thus traces of it are very... unique because it lacks the basis of what most magic has in terms of code... honestly, my core magic has no discernable code at all. It’s not readable and is mostly a jumble of symbols that no computer could comprehend."

"ah, i think i get it." He mused.  
  
"The actual concept is simple, if seemingly impossible to actually believe."  
  
"i can see how that would be," He shrugged.  
"but concepts are easier for me to understand." He paused, thinking.  
"speaking of concepts, how else can we use the music magic?"  
  
"I imagine you can use it for whatever you like. I've seen some use it to lull children to sleep. Others to help them pursue a career in music. There are other jobs it's handy in as well, like child care or animal care. I've seen some use it when they're trying to court someone... the possibilities are endless really."  
  
"heh, i didn't think about those," He mused.  
"hmm wonder if it would work on the queen."  
  
"Quite likely, but it wouldn't be easy given her self-absorption. It works usually on those who are more attuned to their surroundings. The less self-centered a soul is the more likely the music is to reach them. With someone like the tyrant.... it would depend on your intent, I think."  
  
"i wouldn't put it past her to completely ignore any music we'd produce ..." He paused, his face turned grave.  
"do.. do you think i'm wrong for letting the queen do things to me and others? that there is more that i could do against the queen?"  
  
"I think the answer to that question is both yes and no. The reason I say this is because what you have been doing has not been out of selfishness or for personal gain. Everything you have done up to this point is to protect everyone. Even at personal cost. You have sacrificed more than anyone, to get to this point. I won't say too much of the future, but know that your efforts are not in vain and that it is not you who were destined to destroy the tyrant. There is another who will do that. It is not clear to me, who, for now, but someone will be there at the right place and time. It is all the Code will tell me." She seemed to pause, thoughtful.  
"Destiny can be a fickle and funny thing. I believe that doing anything more than what you believe to be best would change things too much and might tip the balance and leave those you have been protecting in a very bad state. It is a fine line you have been walking between preserving your life and the life of others, but still doing what is right." He nodded.  
  
"i wish i could let myself believe that... i just feel like i should've done more at the start of this," He sighed as he thought for a moment.  
"but it's good to know it won't be me, even though, i doubt i could ever bring myself to dust her... unless she did something to Nuke. i can't understand that... i don't even hate her. i did once but not anymore.... i don't think i even feel anything toward her anymore.”  
  
"It is better you don't because hate only really hurts the one who hates. The tyrant seems to hate everything. How short her life is because she doesn't know when to use mercy."  
  
"that's true, she doesn't have a merciful bone in her body," Derringer nodded.  
"but i still feel like i should feel something toward her..."  
  
"You did, once upon a time, when there was hope for change but when there became none you became numb and are better for it. There is a saying from where I come from. 'Pity not the dead for their day is done, but pity the living who are still with you.' "  
  
"i never thought about it that way..." He sighed, taking a draw on his pipe.  
"i still wish i felt something toward her."  
  
"Why? Just because you feel nothing doesn't make you a bad soul." He shrugged.  
  
"i just feel like i need to feel something, i can't really put it to words..."  
  
"I understand this feeling. I've felt it before, take care Derringer. As long as you do not say such about those you care for or are in your care, who depend on you.... all is well, but fall into this with those you care for and you will find the Darkness may yet swallow you whole... and the Darkness knows no mercy." Derringer nodded, and thought for a moment, then he smiled slightly.  
  
"i don't feel that way toward anyone else, only her. i love my brother and i care about other monsters."  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"that is good to hear." Derringer nodded.  
  
"Did you wish to spar again or was there another reason you came here?" She nods.  
  
"i would like to spar again to practice our new magic some more." He nodded. She stood up and moved from the ring of flowers.  
  
“Let us go then."  
  
"sounds good," He said as he tapped his pipe against the tree and put it in his pocket.  
"how do you want to do it?"  
  
"How you do this is up to you. I just provide the obstacles." The encounter magic flowed around the two of them as she initiated it and a plastic bow and arrow appeared in her hand, except the arrow looked like it was made of a flower. She took aim and let the thing fly.  
  
"alright." He said using magic to throw a rock, hitting the arrow. When the two collide the rock turns purple and drops to the ground. He decided to try the harp again, he sent a wave at her with the intent of confusion. She flipped over the wave, she wasn't going to be caught off guard by that again. He thought for a moment.  
"hmm." They tried using the music to whip the snow into a small snow tornado. That seemed to work pretty well as now they had a miniature snow tornado. He sent the small snow tornado at her.  
"i'm kinda surprised that worked." He mused. She deflected it and smiled.  
"this should be snow problem for you." He said, whipping another wave of music to send a wave of snow at her.  
  
"Surf’s up!" She chuckled as she paints a snowboard to ride the wave with.  
  
"heh," Derringer chuckled.  
"looks like you didn't waver from that one."  
  
"Well, I frost used such tactics myself when I was learning what I could do with my own magic."  
  
"icy. " Derringer replied, whipping up another snow tornado. She sidesteps it.  
  
"What else you got?"  
  
"hmm...good question, i think i’m running out of ideas." He mused.  
  
"You remember our battle in the throne room no? Think about things in a different way, try to consider how your opponent might not expect something to be an attack.”  
  
"yeah... hmm." He thought for a few moments and then shook his head.  
"i still can't think of anything..."  
  
"Try summoning the other elements." He gave her a confused look.  
  
"i'm not sure if i know how to do that..."  
  
"With the music. Use the music to summon them... like you did with the snow."  
  
"okay i'll give it a shot," he relented,  
  
 **Maybe try fire?** Mariah said, she had been quiet for the majority of the time.  
  
"we can give it a shot i guess." He said as the harp appeared again, they started to play a quick-paced sound, a small fire started in the fire pit. Aria nods.  
  
"Now think about what you can do with that fire; use it as a weapon."  
  
"hmm." He thought for a few moments and then they played the music again and a ring of fire appeared around her.  
  
"Good, that is one approach.”  
  
"okay, it feels strange to use the fire."  
  
"I'm sure it does, but it will come more natural with time." As if to demonstrate, a ring of purple fire surrounds her and the two collide, vanishing.  
  
"yeah, i guess you're right," He mused.  
"but fire is also the queen's magic of choice..." It was hard for him to use fire, he’d grown to almost fear it but he’d been burned by it so many times he didn’t think he could ever really use it against someone else.  
  
"So change its color then. Pretty sure the queen can't do that." Aria shrugs.  
  
"hmm yeah she can't." They tried again, this time they created light blue fireballs. Aria smiles. He thought for a moment.  
  
"do you think we'd be able to do water as well?"  
  
"Of course. Give a try."  
  
"ok." He said as they tried to play a more flowing tune, a small amount of water appeared in the air, but because of the temperature in Snowdin it started to freeze.  
  
"A good start, though it will take more magic to keep the water from freezing while you're here in Snowdin."  
  
"this magic feels better to use than the fire, i'll give it another try." He said as they played again, summoning another small amount of water; this time half froze but the other half stayed liquid. She watches him, nodding a bit in approval.  
  
"Fire comes more naturally to me but I think it is due to my heritage and temperament."  
  
"i can see that," He responded, as they let the water and ice drop to the ground.  
"i just haven't had the best experience with fire is all, probably." They tried again with the water; the puddle was smaller than the first two but it didn't freeze.  
  
"Understandable. You seem to have a good grasp of it, perhaps try another element?"  
  
"we'll give earth a try." He mused, as they played another tune, nothing major happened except a few rocks moved in the wave.  
  
"Hmmm, try thinking about plants too; sand, rocks, the creatures that live in life are all connected to the elements. The element of Water sustains life, the element of Fire gives life its drive, the element of Earth is the cradle of life and is what makes up everything living or not, the element of Air fills lungs and gives movement to those who move and the element of Spirit empowers each thing to its greatest existence."  
  
"ok..." He thought for a few moments trying to figure out how to proceed.  
"water, fire, earth, and air i can understand, but spirit? i'm not really sure of…"  
  
"Spirit is what connects us all. What connects you to that human soul that now relies on you for protection. It is the most difficult and elusive element to master, however."  
  
"i can understand why." He said as they tried again with the earth element, a tree shook it's branches, causing a large amount of snow to fall off.  
  
"Very few have been able to harness it and even fewer master it. Perhaps it may help to summon Earth if you concentrate on your love for your brother. For while love is not an element it is closely linked to the element of Earth."  
  
"that makes sense." He tried to focus on Nuke, the only thing he could think of that he loved at this point. The music played again, this time vines began to grow up the tree and slowly flowers began to bloom.  
  
"Very good. You're a quick learner indeed. See the beauty you have brought here." She motions to the vines and flowers.  
  
"heh, sometimes i can be," He smiled. "this could help the monsters of Snowdin, if we could find a way to grow edible plants."  
  
"Your new magic can do that. Among other things. Magical music can make the impossible, possible Derringer. You need only to believe it can be done and hone your skill." He was quiet for a while, there was a look of realization that went across his face.  
  
"then, i guess, we'll have to work on honing our skill."  
  
 **Agreed.**  
Mariah responded.  
  
"I might not be a seer, but I believe you will do greater things for those you care for and that a bright future awaits."  
  
"hopefully someday," He responded as his phone rang.  
"i really don't want to take this." He sighed as his caller ID showed the Queen was calling.

 _why can’t she just leave me alone… a day’s peace is all i want… is that too much to ask?_ He thought.


	6. A queen's wrath

"Shall I then? I have no trouble with it."

  
"if you want too." He nodded as he gave her the phone.

  
"This should be good." Aria smirked before answering the phone.

"Hello." She says as a calm statement.  
"This better not be Derringer's new 'secretary,' " The Queen huffed.

"PUT HIM ON THE PHONE NOW!" Aria blinked then started laughing.  
  
"No, your royal pain in the tailbone... I am NOT a secretary." She managed through her laughter.  
"Excuse ME?!" She growled.  
"Who do you THINK you are?! PUT him on the phone!" She clearly didn't recognize Aria's voice. Derringer covered his mouth to muffle his chuckle. He knew he’d face the consequences later but for now it was worth not being the brunt of her wrath and hearing her peeved.  
  
"Who do I think I am? I'm the guardian who nearly dusted you about a week ago miss cannot-keep-her-stupid-mouth-shut." She said quite seriously, the laughter having silenced at the screeching reply.  
"He is currently busy and you are in no position to demand anything from me you slimy, self-righteous, dung-eating parasite." The phone was quiet for a few moments and a low growl could be heard.  
".... I. Didn't. Realize. It. Was. You." It was obviously said through clenched teeth, her tone lowered.  
"I didn't recognize your voice.” She mumbled something away from the phone as if she expected it not to be heard.  
  
"Now there are two of them? ...." Before she said in a normal tone.  
"Then can I ............" she almost said please but wouldn't bring herself to say it.  
"...talk to him…"  
  
"One moment." She covered the receiver end so she wouldn't hear.  
  
"I think she's almost being polite. Who knew?" She chuckles. The queen didn't respond.  
  
"probably self-preservation kicking in," Derringer mused.  
"i still really don't want to talk with her, that 'politeness' will go out the window the moment she hears my voice." He knew the second his ear hit the phone his eardrum would be put through a barrage of insults.  
  
"Let's put this on speaker then shall we? That will at least curb most of it and get the point across.... and apparently there's another guardian here." She moved her hand.

"okay." Derringer sighed reluctantly.

  
"He’s kinda has his hands tied at the moment so I'm putting you on speaker."  
  
  
"Alright..." The Queen replied.  
  
"hello?" Derringer said.

  
"You know who this is." The Queen said harshly wanting him to correct his addressing of her. Derringer gave an irritated sigh.  
"hello my queen." He didn’t like the way she always downgraded him like that, but he always had to comply… almost always.  
  
"Another Guardian paid me a little visit just a minute ago." the Queen huffed trying to keep her tone even.  
"Do you know anything about her?"  
  
"uh..." Derringer was kind of surprised that Mika had paid the queen a visit.  
"not really…"  
  
"I know a little bit, but that doesn't concern you. It is, however, a requirement that we announce our presence." Aria replies.  
  
"Humph, fine..." The Queen replied. "Derringer just make sure she doesn't visit me again!"  
  
"i can't make that promise, my queen," Derringer replied.  
"i'm your enforcer, not your bodyguard..."  
  
"We'll discuss that later." The Queen huffed, Derringer rubbed his nasal bone, he didn't look forward to that conversation.  
  
"I'd watch your step if I were you. Not all of my Guardians are as.... sweetly tempered... as I am."  
  
"Pf," the Queen scoffed,

"I don't see why you lot need to be here anyway my kingdom is doing just fine with my rule."

Derringer rolled his eye lights.  
  
"Considering we're cleaning up YOUR mess.... no. I don't think it's ‘just fine’ with your rule." She said mockingly.  
"I've seen dumps that were less messy."  
  
"Humph... I don't see anything wrong with it if Derringer would do his job." She scoffed. Derringer just slumped his shoulders, everything was always his fault, or at least that is what he was told. He knew it wasn’t true but it was hard to keep believing, he couldn’t keep this up much longer without breaking.  
  
"It's not his fault I am above his level even with a human soul therefore it is NO fault of his what has befallen your kingdom. Far as I have seen he has done more for his town in a matter of days than you have done for even a single citizen all year. Did he have a want to rule I would have dusted you and handed him the throne on a silver platter. As it stands he has no desire to, but the one above is all has graced me with the knowledge that your time is coming to an end."

Derringer rubbed the back of his neck, he was slightly flattered that she said that.  
  
"Well! I don't see my rule coming to an end!" The Queen huffed in disgust.  
"You've only known him a short time, I've known him most of his life, he is very good at manipulation and playing the victim."

Derringer just shook his head; he’d never considered himself a victim and didn’t like being called one.  
  
"And you're very good at being a tyrannical idiot. My information doesn't come from him, you short-sighted cow."  
"UuH! ..." The Queen was speechless.  
"How dar-..." She started but thought better of it.  
"FINE believe what you want! But you can ask him yourself."  
  
"Now why would you suggest I ask someone who serves you, when the Creator of your world is the one I spoke with? Explain to me the logic of that."  
  
"..." The Queen didn't respond.  
  
"she can't." Derringer whispered.  
  
"You're bluffing" The Queen huffed. Aria gave him a knowing smile. She knew very well the other monster couldn't.  
  
"And to what purpose? What could I POSSIBLY have to gain from warning you of your own demise?"

Derringer nodded.  
  
"You might do it to try and intimidate me... Or scare me into doing what you want." the Queen huffed.  
  
"Doing what I want?" Aria laughed.  
"At what point have I EVER asked or demanded you do anything? Oh yes, I did try to warn you that your ways would lead to your ruin if you didn't listen to me and in return you mocked me as if I were one of your lowest subjects until I made you see that I was beyond you."  
  
"You haven't YET..." The Queen replied.  
"but you would have in the future! How was I supposed to know you weren't one of my subjects?"  
  
"Considering how small this place is.... a GOOD ruler would know."  
  
"Oh please, I can't know of every monster in my kingdom!" She huffed. Derringer shook his head.  
  
"she could if she tried hard enough..." He muttered he knew of just about every monster, not always by name but he would know if a stranger had shown up.  
  
"If I can know every monster in an ENTIRE multiverse the LEAST you can do is know a handful of citizens."  
  
"I can't be bothered with such trivialities.” The shrug could almost be heard through her tone.  
“They are my subjects, peasants, I don't have time to know them the poor ones."

Derringer rubbed his nasal bone and sighed gruffly.  
  
"Then you can't be bothered to actually rule the kingdom, thus making you a jester." Was the reply.  
  
"Uuh!" The Queen huffed and then she angrily slammed the phone down hanging up on the pair.  
  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the throne this mornin'." Aria joked, handing the phone back.  
  
"heh, yeah," He said putting the phone in his pocket.  
"but she was actually cordial in comparison to how she normally talks to me on the phone."  
  
"Humorous as it is that she is afraid I'll dust her, it's not my job to. That lies with another." He nodded.  
  
“strange, as it sounds, her being dusted kind of makes me apprehensive."  
  
"Don't worry though, she'll be replaced and not by that lizard."  
  
"i hope so." He sighed, that was his fear; she had hinted to him she’d locked him away if she ever became queen.  
  
"Hope is a good thing to have. I am not sure if I have read the Code right, but if I have... that thing has one month and three days left to live."  
  
"it can be." He agreed.  
"really? you think it'll happen that soon?" He said a little surprised.  
"that would be a... uh...relief." If things worked out it would be much more than a relief.  
  
"There about at least. Code never lies. Though maybe that is why it is sometimes so hard to read."  
  
"at least give me a timeline," He thought aloud.  
"i'd imagine that would be so." Aria chuckles.  
  
"Now that would be telling, even if I could get that much from the Code. One should never know too much about their own future you know. For he who races to avoid his demise only hastens himself to it in his attempt to avoid it."  
  
"worth a shot." He chuckled.  
"nah, i don't want to know my future... i just want to know that i have one." Until Aria had arrived he didn’t actually have one, he physically couldn’t see living into his forties, he was around thirty-five and had spent almost half of his life under the queen’s brutal rule.  
  
"You have one, you may not reach the surface in that time, but you will reach it. The Code says.... there is happiness ahead... but trials too... i think that you will be more than strong enough to face these trials."  
  
"i'll have to wait and see then, i guess." He shrugged, he wanted to believe it, oh how he wished he could believe it.  
  
"The good thing about the future is that while the Code doesn't say how or when something will happen, it will always happen. This is due to the will of a Creator. A power that is a blessing and a curse."  
  
"that is good to know," He chuckled as he lit his pipe.  
"but i can definitely see how that would be both good and bad." He thought for a few minutes.  
"if Mariah and i were to try and use the element of spirit, what do you think that would entail? what emotion or feeling would be best to focus on?"  
  
"A smart question with a not so easy answer. To tap into that magic requires one to first have a sense of harmony. Whether it is with life, one's self or with a situation."  
  
"harmony, that's a hard one... it's hard to be in harmony when i feel like i've spent my whole life conflicted." Aria nods.  
  
"Such is with all life. Conflict is a part of life, but if you can somehow find some sense of harmony with someone, something... some event... then you will find you can grasp that magic... but holding it is another matter entirely."  
  
"hm... do you think it's a power that would be worth working on?" He asked, taking a draw on his pipe.  
  
"If you master such a power, you could influence minds both in and outside of battle. Even to the point of being able to trip someone up or scare them off with their worst fear. So, depending on your ideal way of battling... it can be worth it... but it can also not be."  
  
"this is a power that could easily be used to take advantage of other monsters?" A look of concern crossed his face as he took another draw, power was never something he actually wanted.  
  
"If in the wrong hands.... yes. Fortunately there are very rare few who can harness it to begin with and that is one of the reasons it is so hard to master, to use even for something as simple as a five second illusion to scare your opponent."  
  
**Derringer, you don't have it in you to use that power in a malicious way.**  
Mariah replied to an unheard thought.  
**If you did, you would've taken over the kingdom a long time ago but you didn't...**  
  
"i know..." He shrugged, taking a draw on his pipe.  
  
**We don't even know if it's something we're really capable of.**  
She paused.  
**But I really do think it's something we should try and work on.**  
  
"You only truly fail if you fail to try."  
  
"true." He agreed, but trying was hard to do when you didn’t have a bright outlook on life.  
  
**I have an idea.**  
Mariah said.  
**Try this instrument.**  
  
A small instrument appeared in his hand.  
"what is this?"  
  
**It's a harmonica, I think it fits you better than a harp, and it might be better in a fight.**  
  
"we can try it." He said as they decided to play, something flickered but then disappeared. Aria watches the two play a moment than when it disappears she comments.  
  
“Don’t force it, when you play.... play like no one but you can hear it.... play like you are singing to the trees and wish only to sound out the will of your soul through song." He nodded as he closed his eyes, paused, and played again; slowly an image began to appear in the middle of the clearing. The Image was see-through and very blurry but it looked like two figures, they seemed like they were going to stay. Derringer opened his eyes and looked at it curiously; the image didn't get any clearer though.  
"Very good. It might not be perfect but it seems you have begun and done well. With practice and a stronger harmony it will become clear."  
  
When Derringer stopped playing he expected the image to disappear right away, it instead stayed for a few minutes focused almost enough to tell what it was and then it slowly disappeared.  
  
"it's going to take some getting used to, but perhaps the harmony between Mariah and i will be enough?"  
  
"Perhaps. Time will tell."  
  
"i guess so, we'll have to practice all these elements a lot more in that time."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do well. The time of change is drawing near, I know you will do well; but if you truly need me. You can always get a hold of me with this." She holds out a silver bracelet with three beads on it. Red, green, and black.  
"thanks," He rolled his sleeve up slightly and put the bracelet on.  
"i've made it this far, i'll do my best to finish it, if that's possible." He looked at the bracelet. "how does it work?"  
  
"For your own sake, keep it hidden from others. To answer your question, you simply press one of the beads. Each one denotes a different type of situation, of course. Red is for an emergency, black is if you believe the situation is dire, green is for anything else that wouldn't require my immediate attention. They’re sort of like memory foam... if you've ever seen the stuff. Press one and it sinks but then goes back to its original shape."  
  
"i understand," He nodded. "hopefully i'll never need to use the black or red ones. i've probably seen that stuff in the garbage dump but didn't know what it was called."  
  
"Probably, but now you do know. If you have any questions about humanity feel free to ask. I might not have all the answers but I can tell you a great deal."  
  
"hmm... if the barrier was broken somehow do you think the humans would negotiate with us? or do you think they would be so angry with us that they would dust us all?"  
  
"I don't think they'd dust you all, but how welcoming the humans will be is hard to say. Some would welcome you with open arms, some wouldn't care one way or the other and then others might hate you. That is the way of human nature.”  
  
"that figures, my concern is that if we were to break the barrier with the human souls, which i'd rather not do, they wouldn't be able to look past that..." Why would they? It wasn’t something that could be overlooked.  
  
"Don’t worry, most wouldn't know how you broke it since you've mostly been forgotten and I'm not going to tell ‘em. Sometimes a truth is better never spoken."  
  
"very true," He nodded.  
"it’s more of the army that sits right outside that i'm really worried about even if they don't know why, someone up the chain of command would know... they might not let negotiations ever happen.."  
  
"That isn't your problem to solve it's... hers. Hmmm..."  
  
"what do you mean?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"The queen's replacement is female."  
  
"o..oh." He said as he thought for a few minutes, he wondered to himself if that would be the stranger.  
"do you know who exactly? you don't have to tell me, i'm just curious."  
  
"The Code refuses to tell me."  
  
"huh..." he wondered aloud.  
"but you're sure it won't be alphys so that is a plus to know... but it does make me wonder why it won't show you…"

She shrugs.  
  
"The Code is often dictated by its Creator, thus I cannot always read it. Even my information with contacting the Creator directly has its limitations."  
  
"i see." He nodded, taking a draw on his pipe.  
"things will happen in their own time i suppose."  
  
"Indeed, whether we wish it to take long or not."  
  
"true," He nodded, he thought for a few moments.  
"next time Nuke and i spar i'll have to show him the things i've learned."  
  
"I'm sure he will be thrilled." Her eye lights flashed a darker shade briefly and she glances up.  
  
"It seems I am being summoned. I will return to visit again if I am able. Take care my friend." A sweep of the purple paintbrush off to her right created a portal of ever swirling colors of all colors and shades. She gave him a wave before leaping into it, ready to do battle, letting him know that whoever had called her had done so for a serious reason.  
  
Derringer sat there for a while, as he processed what had been said. There were so many unknowns, so many things he could never let himself believe even if he wanted to.

Little did he know how much his future was about to change.


End file.
